<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just perfect. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816177">Just perfect.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied Relationships, Kinda, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, and deceit thinks remus is going to be virgil 2.0, being kicked out, deceit and remus are best friends, pattondontpeek, pre dealing with intrustive thoughts, pre dwit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was letting it all go, Morality could have it all. After all, his perfect "family" was just a bit incomplete.<br/><br/><br/>Or what happened before Remus showed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just perfect.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, <i>do</i> continue what you were doing.” Eerie silence spread through the room, out of place. </p>
<p><i>Then again,</i> he wondered, <i>when did anything here seem like it belonged?</i></p>
<p><i>Everything</i> in this room seemed… off. Moth-bitten curtains covering walls instead of windows; corners that seemed just too dark to be normal; bed just a bit too high; paintings of all the sides -  eyes droopy, smiles just a smidge too wide, faces too short. </p>
<p>Just a bit this and a bit that. Just a bit too unhelpful. Just a bit too eager. Just a bit too <i> dark </i>. Just not enough light. That’s the way Morality saw the them, from warped, rose colored glasses - and that was the way Thomas saw them too. <i>His</i> Thomas hated him. Hated them. </p>
<p>And from the lack of power stemmed most of their problems. Their rooms were shrouded in darkness, reminiscent of a grunge-apartment; unfortunately this was not by choice. They couldn’t create like they were meant to, the imagination was padlocked with the strongest of chains, white-hot from what was presumably Morality’s hate for them. </p>
<p>Internal, of course. Morality didn't hate anyone! Morality had so much love to give! Morality tried to save the dark sides but they were just too disgusting! Morality <i>had</i> to be right. Or at least look right. And of course he was right! He saved the Thomas from the horrors of the dark sides, after all! He split the mindspace into two, and thus Thomas was rescued. He couldn’t remember when the equilibrium tilted, when he became the scum of Earth, where he lost all he had - his character, his dignity, his friends, his right to exist. </p>
<p>But here he was. Letting everything left go, too. He knew what would happen the first time around <del>and it still hurt</del> which is why he was letting history repeat itself. He needed to, this was how the game was played. He knew he was just a bit too extreme. Just a bit too far gone. </p>
<p>There was someone redeemable left. Someone just a bit nicer, just a bit closer to the line, just a bit this and a bit that. </p>
<p>“Remus.” Heaving a sigh, the side in question finally turned around.</p>
<p>“Don’t you look fresher than a blobfish on a grill!” eyes wide open, just a bit too manic, just the way they always were.</p>
<p>“Really appreciate the visual.” He would miss this. Dancing in the kitchen, screaming in the rain that stormed outside their prison, drinking vodka and watching shitty thriller movies.<del> feeling like he belonged</del></p>
<p>“Good! Great! Excellent! Is my costume too much for them? Or should I add more knuckles?”</p>
<p>It <i>was</i> just a bit too much. </p>
<p>“Just perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D I hope you liked it ❤️💕 </p>
<p>lmk if you see a typo :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>